The new students
by Princess Buttercup 36
Summary: Stormy Archer and Scott Russel are in for the time of their young lives in their first few years at Xavier's school. and if you read, please review!
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I do not own "Xavier's Institute for gifted youngsters" Nor do I own the X-men. Though I do own Stormy and Scott. Those two are based off of me and a friend. So please, don't sue me!  
  
My name is Stormy, really. It's not a nickname like you're given for temper or anything. My   
  
mother was a normal human. She never thought, nor wanted to have a mutant for a child. So,   
  
here I am, and outcast at school, and no one seems to like a girl who can run through walls and   
  
dissapperate as she pleases.   
  
I was finally accepted when I went to my new school "Xavier Institute for gifted youngsters".   
  
I hear there is a war coming. I want to fight in this war. I want to stand against the enemy,   
  
even if it is my next door neighbor*though I wouldn't be surprised, because she is as evil as the   
  
day is long* Oh, you might be wanting to know more about me. My name is Stormy Christian   
  
Archer. My name is a good starting point for my temper. My hair is as red as fire, and about as   
  
easy to control. And one more thing they teased me about was my eyes. They said someone   
  
with hair as red as mine could never have eyes as blue as sapphires.  
  
My life isn't he most exciting thing in the world. My brother is a normal yet annoying boy.  
  
My friends are each fairly normal, except for one. Scott though is like me. He also is a   
  
mutant, like me, except he has the power of telepathy, the ability to read minds. He got in a lot   
  
of trouble at school reading our teachers minds. However, through the power of telepathy, he   
  
has gotten good grades since elementary school. He was the only one who didn't treat me like   
  
an outcast. 


	2. Flashback

****Flashback to a long time in the past****  
  
I sat in my room, quietly reading my book. My c.d. playing was quietly singing to itself   
  
'we are gunna play the cut right now and it's gunna be a very very big hit...  
  
he feel it she feel it we feel it so round and round we go he feel it she feel it we feel it aaaah here we go he gon' get up she gon' get up we gon' get up lockin' down the joint til the playa haters shut up take you to outer limits flawless with no gimmicks imitate but cant get it aaaah here we go  
  
my brain pattern skip a jiggawatt no more room in the pan I cook up rhymes in a bigger pot on a roll, what you figure got tricks up my sleeve you wont believe my story weave to a thicker plot words leep off pages hop on stages, we crazy need to be locked in cages raah you feel it yeah im light skinned vanilla, comin atcha like a pack of gorillas whole planet gone ape understand from afar Nashville to the lone star state relate indicator instilled in me by men greater this is where you belong strong you gon' be great flaunt clout with a scream and a shout cast out doubt fast like a gun blast drawn out the sounds in leaps and bounds flush out clowns creeps and hounds foxes and wolves in sheeps gowns  
  
I was born in the cold moved to the heat got used to the flame now I spit it on beat I was raised in the womb groomed by Christ with a gift to raise souls from the tomb please don't assume we aint tryna take the slot blow the spot worldwide still parta the plot everybody talkin bout changinthe game but everything I hear yall soundin the same from the beats to the videos clothes and look same concept for your flows and hook see these round here they can raise the dead so come on everybody now bob your head yall need to heed these words from the wise rhymes so meaty like jambalaya got truth for hire can you stand the fire to see you come alive that's my desire now  
  
boy looka here have you ever heard a dead man talk before you ever seen a dead man walk before you ever heard dead man lock the flow like these before we raised the qou now my time flip make time change you knew another record would hit explode and make your brains hang peep my language of my dialect circulate like a boomerang man what did you expect"  
  
As the song ended, I sat in silence. My book had fallen from my hands, and onto the floor.   
  
I don't know why I felt alone. I had all my friends and my family. I had my school(which I disliked with a bloody passion) and my home. I guess I felt alone because I wasn't like every   
  
one else. I mean, not every one wants to hang out with a girl who runs through totally solid objects and disappears at will. I sat and thought for a very long time. A single tear fell onto my cheek. I was alone in this world, I was abandoned by who I thought was my friends, and my neighbors think I'm the weirdest child in the world and won't let me play with them.  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
That's all over now. I love my new school, my new teachers, and my essentially new life. I actually have friends who are like me and who don't think I'm the strangest child alive. This is the happiest time that I have ever had in my life 


End file.
